Leave the scraps to the dogs
by Aven Calypso
Summary: Troy was always getting his sister's scraps from food, to hand me downs. He hated being number two. But what happens when Troy has enough and decides who is the top dog.


**Leave the scraps to the dogs**

* * *

_Summary: Troy was always getting his sister's scraps from food, to hand me downs. He hated being number two. But what happens when Troy has enough and decides who is the top dog._

Troy was always getting his sister's scraps from food, to hand me downs. He hated being number two. But what he hated the most was how everyone thought he was her BITCH! In the pit of his stomach he felt like acid was eating away at his eternal organs as his resentment towards his older twin sister grew. He growled lowly as his thoughts grew more frequent as he walked down the long hall that he always walked on to relax his mind before he went to kill a fanatic or his dearest twin, usually after pacing he'd go work on his arm, check on the ratings, eat or take a nap but this time, he was walking towards Tyreen's bedroom. As he walked he muttered curses to himself, About Tyreen, Always stirring inside his mind.

" Its always about her...she's the most powerful Siren, She's a goddess...Tyreen isn't the fucking parasite. Tyreen gets to have everything. But what do I get? her scraps!" He hissed as he got to the end of the hallway to Tyreen's bedroom door.

As he stood there pondering whether to open the door, he gave a long needed breath as he ran his flesh hand through his hair, He hesitantly grabs the knob with his robotic hand, his fist wrapping around the knob, he slowly turns the door knob to his sister's room and opens the door to see his sister in a alluring blood red lace thong and a matching red lacy bra, he could see her rose colored nipples with silver stud piercings in both nipples peeking out of the cups. She was painting her toe nails a magenta.

** *Damn she's beautiful...*** Troy thought as he felt his mouth drop drastically as his cheeks grew a soft rose pink from seeing his sister in such dirty garments.

"Are you just gonna stand there and drool all over my rug or are you gonna tell me what you want?" Tyreen asked not looking up with a sound of annoyance in her voice, She broke his thoughts.

He bites his lip forgetting why he was here in the first place all he could think about is how fast he could get her undressed, his cheeks grew crimson, almost the color of the ashy blondes lingerie. He took a step forward to her bed, he slowly closes his mouth and walks over to the smaller twin, he leans down to reach her height and cups her chin and brings her attention to him as his thumb brushes her cheeks.

Tyreen's blue eyes looked up at him questioning and confused as why he was interrupting her when she was giving herself a manicure. Then she noticed one of his hands leave her face and go for his belt, he unbuckles his belt and unbutton his pant and pulls out his enormous juicy swollen dick from his restricting pants and slightly tight boxers. She then realizes what he's here for. He wanted her to fuck him. She looks up to him meeting his gaze and gives him a dirty grin.

"Isn't it a little early for sex, Troy toy?" She purred, she always thought of him as her play toy so she thought it was fitting to call him a Toy, she loved to tease him with the name, It got under his skin and he was pretty sure she knew that.

He growled, Now pissed off from her calling him her toy deliberately. She should of known better than to mess with him because today she was playing with an animal, An alpha wolf in fact.

Something took over him and he slaps her with his metal arm sending her to the floor, she'd probably end up with a carpet burn but that didn't matter whatsoever because the mad dog wasn't playing her game. He never ever hit his sister even if he was angry with her but today was different. Today he was going to turn the tables,Today she's gonna be his BITCH!

He grabs a fist full of her short spiky ashy blonde hair and pulls her face to his groin. Tyreen looked up to him in horror from him smacking her across the face. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as the side he hit was starting to bruise which made him grin in satisfaction, A tear slid down her cheek as the tip of his dick was pressed against the corner of her mouth. She could already smell the salty pre-cum peeking out of his dick. She bites her lip looking up at him with big blue eyes, Glossed with more tears.

"T-Troy y-you...Hit me" Tyreen stutters in shock as she was trying not to cry.

" Open your mouth you dirty whore and suck me like the slut you are." Growled Troy not giving two shits that he hit his sister.

"Troy!" She protested with a whiny voice.

Her whines were fuel to his rage as he yanks her hair and pries her mouth open with his metal finger and slams his penis down her tiny throat making her instantly gag. Tyreen squirms but was held in place because troy still had a fist full of her hair.

Tears now streaming down her cheeks as she focuses on relaxing her throat. Troy's dick was much bigger than an average male, Perhaps that was because he was so freakishly tall and had good genes. Soon Tyreen finds herself bobbing her head making whore filled moans as she had her mouth full of her brothers dick, she figured why fight enjoying something that's supposed to be pleasurable, she's sucked dick before so having Troy's down her throat was no different, Except this one was meaty and huge.

Troy noticed her swaying her ass trying to gain some sort of friction like the whore she is. Troy wasn't having it. He was in control, Not her and he was gonna make her know that he was in control. He pulls her off his dick, Her eyeliner and mascara now running from her tears. Her mauve lipstick smeared and covering his saliva coated dick. She looked up at him confused and slight irritated on why they stopped.

"Wow your such a fucking whore Ty"cooed Troy amused at his sisters state

"F-Fuck you Troy" She hissed.

Troy's face hardened and swiftly picked her up and before she could bitch at him, he slams her on the mattress. making the bed almost break. Tyreen lets out a gasp wondering as what she did to make her brother act in such a manner, Whatever it was, besides the metal to the face, this whole thing was getting her hot and bothered, It was not everyday that Troy Calypso would make such a dominating move. Troy gets on top of her and rips both her bra and panties off with just a simple pull making the fabric tear, you could hear the tearing sound,Tyreen gasped in horror, those were her favorite pair of lingerie.

"Y-You bastard!" Tyreen growls raising her voice.

"Shut up, I don't care..." Troy responds, unphased at her profanity.

He forcefully spreads his smaller twins baby smooth shaved legs, showing her soaking wet pussy drizzled with blonde pubic hair in the shape of a diamond and a swollen clit with a silver studded jewel clitoris piercing. Troy licks his lips at the sight of her exposed pussy. He grabs his now hard dick and teases her entrance with his tip purring pleased by the feel of her soaking silky yet velvety feel of her entrance rubbing his tip exciting him more.

"Call me...Daddy,Ty" Troy purrs requests.

"W-What no!" Tyreen says only to be smacked against the same cheek,this time a much more harder.

"CALL ME DADDY!" yells troy demanding.

"O-okay...D-Daddy" whines Tyreen.

Troy pleased with her submitting to him, Rewards her with a buck of his hips, making the tip of his dick that was lubed with her juice and her spit, Slide into her earning a moan from the bottom twin. With the moans and whines of Tyreen fueling the burning fire inside him, He begins to thrust without mercy and begins a quick pace, His dick going in and out of her pussy. He use his flesh hand to keep balance as he thrusts and uses his robotic thumb to rub her clit switching a button making it vibrate on her swollen pearl, Earning uncontrollable loud moans.

"OH TROY OH FUCK YEAH TROY!" Moans Tyreen in shear pleasure.

Tyreen's whole body shakes as Troy buck his hips, his head hits her special spot making her see stars. Troy grins sadistically as he thrusts hitting her G-Spot every time with a perfect force as he keeps her clit stimulated with his vibrating robotic thumb. Soon without warning Tyreen lets out a high pitched moan and squirts all over Troy as her pussy tightens choking his dick, Making him moan and cums inside her filling her slutty pussy up with his juices. Troy pulls out and looks to his sister watching her juices, his cum and blood, She stares back at him in shock trying to catch her breath.

"You're now my messy scraps,Tyreen" Troy says with a blank face, he cleans off his dick his dick off with her blanket. He gets up and redoes his pants and walks out of the room slamming the door.

"W-what, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tyreen says in disbelief of what had just happened as she watched the door get slammed shut.

Troy walks down the hall again towards his room, Proud of himself. He's finally proved to his sister that he can't be pushed around anymore, Proud of what he's accomplished, Proud that he's no longer in her shadow. He now will be leaving her scraps like the female dog, she is.


End file.
